otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightfall:In Utter Darkness
Omniance - Today at 12:43 PM Troy: Jesse? He looks at him with confusion, seeing the darkness flowing around his face. He looks back at Ember and tries to move towards her, unsuccessfully. He quickly grabs the pack from his back and pulls it open, lifting the heavy jug of sunlight from it. Footpaw - Today at 12:48 PM Jesse: He stops singing and drops his guitar, the sunlight from Troy's jar making him hurt all over. The darkness around his face and arms starts to glow with pure light. Omniance - Today at 12:51 PM Troy: He unclasps the jar's lid and pulls it off, a beam of sunlight shooting up into the ceiling, immediately blinding him with its intensity. Startled by shine, he quickly sets the jar on the ground and covers his eyes. Jesse? He blinks several times in panic, his vision clouded by blobs of darkness from the overexposure. After a few seconds the impairment suddenly clears up as his eyes "reset" back to the way they should be, but he still avoids looking at the light directly, shielding him eyes from it with his hand. Ember?(edited) Footpaw - Today at 1:09 PM Stacy Lee: The sunlight from Troy's jar fills the room and reveals her, she's standing behind Ember on the assembly's stage. She's smiling as she watches everything about to unfold, whispering. How do you kill someone that can never die? She grabs Ember's face and lifts it up so she can wake up and watch everything. It's a trick question. There's so much more you can take away from someone. Ember: She starts to wake up, her eyes blurry at first until she starts to see Troy and Jesse in the middle of the room. Jesse: He falls down to his knees, the darkness around cracking with pure light. ...Em...ember... He looks up as he feels something horribly wrong with his skin, his bones, his everything. Within seconds the sunlight coming from the jar turns him into a bright silhouette before he explodes into millions of pieces of light. Ember: JESSE!! She watches in horror as the light fades away and he's gone, only his guitar left on the floor. Omniance - Today at 1:12 PM Troy: NO! He watches the fragments of light from the explosion vanish. He turns and looks at Ember, quickly picking up the jar and turning it to shine at Ember and Stacy Lee. Get away from her you bitch! Footpaw - Today at 1:22 PM Stacy Lee: She covers her eyes and slowly ducks behind Ember, who's also forced to look away from the blinding light. How many people have you and your friends killed tonight, Troy? How many people did Nemo tell you to kill tonight? Alexe: He's standing at the entrance of the assembly room, all the shadow men seemed to have stopped showing up moments ago which let him and Kit head directly here. He's staring at the guitar on the floor. Omniance - Today at 1:27 PM Troy: You're not going to try and turn this into some logical quandry where I feel bad about killing people you've forced me to! Now let her go! Some of the sunlight has started to drip from the jar, and is hitting the floor, creating pin-points of light that are almost like trying to look at a shining surface on a sunny day. You know what happens to Ember if I throws this all over her? A sunburn! But I'm guessing whatever will happen to you won't be the equivilent to a long day at the beach! He quickly starts moving towards the stage, dripping sunlight in a trail. Footpaw - Today at 1:33 PM Alexe: His eyes widen when Troy mentions hurting Ember. Just like any of Nemo or Yuri's friends, he knows he's a heartless monster and what the girl on the stage said had some truth to it. He... killed him. He... killed Jesse. Within seconds he charges at Troy faster than he ever has before, knocking him forward into the ground and knocking the jar out of his grasp. It spills forward and covers the bottom of the stafe in a large puddle of blinding sunlight. Like Alexe would with any other monster he's encountered before he starts punching Troy's face, each hit causing his skull to cave in. You. Killed. My. Brother!! Omniance - Today at 1:37 PM Troy: I didn- His words are cut off at Alexe quickly pounds his head into pulp. Kit: He now knows better than to fly into an emotional rage in times like these now that he's had more experience with it. He quickly bolts across the room in a sprint to check on Ember, who looks like she's be beaten up badly. Footpaw - Today at 1:47 PM Stacy Lee: She watches Troy getting beaten to a pulp, over and over again. Her small body sinks into the floor as she smiles. Think about what you did wrong while you wait for the universe to end. She disappears into the shadows as Kit reaches the injured Ember. Ember: She still has her eyes closed, not from the sunlight but because she's so beaten. She starts crying as Kit grabs her, crying out his name. Jesse!! Omniance - Today at 1:48 PM Kit: He narrows his eyes as he hears Stacy Lee's voice, and sees the remains of the shadowy girl vanish into the darkness. He reaches behind Ember and quickly starts to tear apart her bindings. We should get you to a hospital. Footpaw - Today at 1:59 PM Alexe: He doesn't stop punching Troy, too enraged after seeing his own brother die in front of him. He hates Troy more than anyone he's ever hated before. After another minute passes and his Alexe's hand and clothes are covered in Troy's blood he finally stops, tired from making a small crater under the immortal boy's head from the punching. He uses the rope that was around Ember to tie him up before he takes him away, following Kit out with the injured Ember out of the school and back to the nearest portal out of Cold Springs. Omniance - Today at 2:07 PM Troy: He groans loudly as his head reforms. Kit: He's carrying Ember in his arms as they make their way down the street. You better keep quiet. He looks at Troy, almost with confusion, seeing that he doesn't even look harmed aside from blood all over his shirt. Troy: Shut the fuck up. You two show up late as fuck and have no fucking clue what's going on! He looks back towards the school, wondering where Shane is, and if Stacy Lee was right. Could he have saved Jesse. Footpaw - Today at 2:12 PM Alexe: You're beyond redemption, just like those demon obssessed brothers. He walks through the gate that leads into the church's graveyard, taking Troy with him as he makes it to statue and whispers the latin prayer to open the portal. Omniance - Today at 2:17 PM Troy: And you're an idiot who should've been here to help days ago, but you and "Kung Fu" are always off doing fuck-all while people like me on their hands and knees trying to save their friends doing whatever it takes. The world is fucking ending, you think it matters if you throw me somewhere else? He shakes his head. He was my fucking friend and I fucking killed him! Footpaw - Today at 2:25 PM Alexe: He grabs Troy and punches him in the stomach hard, knocking the air out of him after he calls Kit "Kung Fu". You're a souless monster. You're no better than the demons you and your friends use for power. You know nothing about sacrifice and you never will. He grabs Troy's bindings and walks into the portal with him. Footpaw - Today at 3:12 PM Meanwhile... Omniance - Today at 3:22 PM Lucas: As they walk up to the gouse he looks up at it. The manor seeming so familiar to him, but also so foreboding now that he's not trapped within the confines of some monster. Nemo: He looks like he's quickly tiring. The blood pouring from the large wound in his side is obviously taking its toll regardless of whatever he's done to himself to keep from going into shock. If we survive this, remind me to start looking into how to create a strong healing salve... Rava: The entire point of alchemy was to find a way to become immortal, and you couldn't even be bothered with that? Nemo: Killing people is more useful than living forever. He takes a step up onto the first step and winces as everyone else walks up the steps passed them. Lucas: He looks at Nemo for a moment, then continues upwards. Can't you just transform and heal? Nemo: There's a quiet whistling sound from somewhere in the distance. I'm s- A large black object suddenly lodges itself into Nemo's right shoulder. He looks at it with slight confusion. It's a large cleaver-like blade, burned so black that they couldn't see it in the darkness. It slices down deeper and then rips away, pulling Nemo's heart with it, ripping it right out through his back and into the darkness. Nemo's eyes immediately roll up into his head and he falls forwards onto the steps, lifeless. Footpaw - Today at 3:27 PM Yuri: He lets go of the doorknob, having just been about to open it and turns to look towards his brother. There's a second of confusion and then utter panic as he watches the black cleaver rip out Nemo's heart. In silence he turns to look at what just killed his blue haired brother. Omniance - Today at 3:31 PM A blue glow begins to shine across the darkness, a vague humanoid shape silhouetted against it. As Yuri sees it a black harpoon sings through the air and slams into Lucas's face, bursting from the back of his head. It's immediately pulled back, the hooks pulling Lucas with it, causing him to pulling him through the darkness and into the blue light, where he vanishes. After a moment a hellish crimson glow shines opposite the blue one, and theres a loud scream in the silence of the Sunless, made by two voices screaming at the same frequency, but with slightly different cadence. Footpaw - Today at 3:41 PM Trent: He immediately raises his hand up, blue plasma appearing over it suddenly to reveal the area behind them. Had the new sunless monsters decided to ambush them a moment later he would've never gotten Nemo's powers. Yuri: His breathing quickens as he starts to panic and out of anger he summons over thirty blacks chains out from the dark house itself, each one flying through the air towards the two glowing sources. Omniance - Today at 3:50 PM The glow vanishes, the seems to zip in an out of their vision several times. The terrain seems to rise and fall like waves as the twin lights blur into streaks that dart in and out over the far horizon, around the house itself in seemingly random circles. Yuri's chains race across the darkness but shatter as they're overcome with the tumultuous terrain. The ones that make it far enough just seem to become brittle and shatter to dust. Coty: What the hell is happening?! He watches the world beyond the borders of the manor's wall them seems to crumble and churn. There's flashes of huge creatures that appear for a fraction of a second, and low humming coming from all around them. Rava: ...He's dying. He's looking down at Nemo. It took his soul! His body is dying! He takes a deep breath and seems to melt away, flowing into Nemo like blue and gray smoke. The wounds on Nemo's body instantly heal and his eyes open. He pushes himself up and looks at his hands, possessing Nemo's empty flesh like a suit. The lights suddenly vanish, along with the humming sound, and suddenly all is quiet like it was before. A new darkness has settled over the world beyond of the manor's wall. Even Coty's sunlight doesn't shine beyond the property line. Despite this, Yuri and Trent feel something waiting for them, down the ruined cobbled path and passed the gate they enter in.(edited) Footpaw - Today at 4:01 PM Yuri: He watches Nemo stand up, possessed by Rava, before he turns and looks back towards the warped landscape of the Sunless. ...They're both gone... Trent: He sends out a blast of blue plasma into the darkness to light the area up, finding it strange that he can't see through it easily like before. Coty, get inside before your head gets ripped off too! Omniance - Today at 4:13 PM Coty: After a moment he turns and heads into the house, as he does Trent, Yuri and Rava spot something moving at the base of the path. The Aphelion Knight walks up the path, a crimson light suddenly illuminating its right side, a red heart pulsing atop the hilt of a long black sword. A second light, a deep blue, suddenly shines in a similar sword, a blackend blue skull shaking within it -Nemo's merchandice. Aphelion Knight: Yuri. Unlike the low gutteral sounds that could barely pass for words, its voice comes out clean, sounding like Nemo and Lucas's voices speaking the same words at the same time. ...We've waiting so long. As it raises its blades the darkness surrounding the manor's property becomes illuminated just enough for Yuri adn Trent to see into it. The remains of hundreds of twisted monsters are impaled on the wreckage and rubble of a by-gone epoch of civilization. In the distance he can see a massive monster, petrified with age, twisted up into a mountain of rubble. The faint outline of the familiar word "Wake" nailed into its chest with long black pikes. The knight breaks into a run, both of its swords igniting with flames of their respective colors. It leaps at Trent, slamming its swords down onto him, destroying the stairs and much of the patio and causing red and blue cinders to fly outwards. The knight immediately spins once, a blur of flames racing in a circle around it that burns some kind of rune into the ground, and then a second time, causing the circular run to burst with violet-white fire that races up into the sky. Without warning the knight leaps from the pillar towards Yuri, as the violet flames fall from the darkness above like tiny twisted falling stars that burst into patches of fire as they hit the earth. Footpaw - Today at 4:29 PM Trent: He watches the knight jump up, remembering him doing this before he runs and pushes Yuri off the steps with him away from the frontdoor of the manor. As the knight's flames burst outwards and threaten to burn him and Yuri he casts fire resist on himself and shields Yuri, knowing that he's going to need him if he's gonna make it out alive with Coty. If we lose this fight we'll never be able to pull their souls out again! Fight back you little shit! Yuri: He gets up and looks back towards the knight, sheilding Trent by summoning over twenty chains inbetween them and the sunless monster mid-way through his leap, the indestructible chains hold him back long enough for them to get back up and move away from him. How can you be sure we can save them again?! He looks at Trent and then back towards the monster. Trent: I'm not sure. He burns a summoning circle in front of him and summons two small plasma wyrms. They rush up towards the chained up Aphelion Knight and explode, destroying the chains as both of them cause concentrated explosions of plasma. I just don't wanna die again because of you! Omniance - Today at 4:37 PM Rava: He vanishes and suddenly appears behind Trent and Yuri, using his ability manifest anywhere near a source of Nemo's power to teleport from harm as soon as Trent moved. Aphelion Knight: As the explosion clears, it's not apparent if it even hurt him. He turns and thrusts Lucas's sword forwards and a dragon's skull made of flames materializes from the blade and roars a stream of fire at them. Afterwards he lunges forwards at Trent in an attempt to run him through with Nemo's blade.(edited) Footpaw - Today at 4:52 PM Trent: He knows that if he dodges the dragon breath that Rava and Yuri will get burned alive. He stands his ground and holds both his hands out, firing blue plasma out of them to block the red stream of fire. Although he's barely holding it back, his fire resist keeps him from backing down when it's getting too close to him. Rava, with me! He uses the summoning circle in the middle of the dirt to summon Rava behind the Knight the second he moves forward towards them. Yuri: He knows Trent's not strong enough to hold back to the dragonbreath with Nemo's weakened powers. He summons black chains under Trent, they wrap around his legs and pull him out of the way before the stream of dragonfire overwhelms him, unknowningly helping him dodge the Aphelion Knight's blade as well. Omniance - Today at 5:04 PM Rava: He seems to pull the flail from earlier out of the darkness and slams it down into the knight's twisted armor. He tries to rip it with both hands, but strangely Nemo's body is weaker than his, even with two arms. He pulls it again before a pair of black steel dragon wings burst forth and stab into Rava/Nemo's body. Aphelion Knight: He leaps, spiralling into the air with trails of blue and red flames, and then spins once more, using his wings to fling Rava into the ground, then immediately dives down like a spinning meteor, slamming into the earth with a huge explosion of blue and crimson flames that radiates outwards. It's the future you chose Yuri! He leaps from the newl-formed crater at Yuri and Trent, spinning towards them in a whirlwind of red, blue, and violet flames. We abandoned you once, but we are with you beyond the end now that all hope has withered! Footpaw - Today at 5:18 PM Trent: He casts fire resist on Yuri before shielding himself with his arm, still on the floor after being knocked down by Yuri's chains. Yuri: He watches his body flicker with a red barrier before he looks towards the Aphelion Knight in his crater. I didn't want any of this... You know that, Nemo! He ducks down to the ground beside Trent and over thirty chains fly out from dark ground, many of them stabbing into the Knight's weak spots and hooking into him, quickly wrapping around his armor as he spins through the air. He screams in pain as the knight's blade cuts into his back with the very tip of his sword as he spins until the chains around him stop him. I can't live without either of you... Trent: He looks up and sees Yuri's shirt torn up with blood pouring down his back. I hate your entire family. He pulls out his gun, previously Yuri's, and fires three shots into the Aphelion Knight's chest before dropping the gun and firing three golden lasers from his fingertips into the same bullet wounds. Omniance - Today at 5:32 PM Aphelion Knight: He shrieks in twin screams and tumbles to the ground as Trent's beams tear through him and out the other side. Rava: He gets to his feet, his body moving almost like a marionette. He whips out his hand and similar beams of gilded light tear into the Aphelion Knight, slicing it up the back. The hellfire beams collide inside of the Aphelion and explode, causing chunks of his armor to launch outwards as shrapnel. The force of the explosion is so great that it knocks Rava and Trent away, sending them tumbling over the ground and stunning them. Aphelion Knight: As the fire clears, he's hunched over on the ground, motionless. His mid-section is gone, only a black spine-like column of armor holding together his top and bottom half. After a moment his swords re-ignite and he slowly stands up. He is the king of every castle. He is the night of every sky. He is the elation of every agony. He is the withering of every mercy. He stands up straight, as Trent, Rava, and Yuri recover they see that his helmet has fallen off, replaced by Nemo and Lucas's head, only instead of hair white-violet flames burn up around him. The knight's concerted twin voices grow louder and more forboding. Who is he but the one that tolls the bell? Who is he but the end of every aeon?! His armor ignites with white-violet light. Pale cinders dancing over his form as his wings expand behind him, popping and stretching as they grow, pulsing with darkness. Who is he but both the sun and the darkness that devours it?!(edited) Footpaw - Today at 6:03 PM Yuri: He looks more sad than anything else when he sees both his brother's face under the knight's helmet. I promise I'm getting both of you back. I'm gonna fix everything I fucked up... I promise that tomorrow night we're all gonna be home again eating the best fucking chinese food I can find! He charges at the Aphelion Knight, black chains bursting from the ground behind him and stabbing into his massive dark wings. The chains pull the knight back with incredible strength and keep him from lunging forward at Yuri. Trent: He's only just now getting back to his feet after getting stunned. What the hell are you doing?! Yuri: Lucas was right... but I kept denying it, I've denied it for almost a year now because I was scared! He grabs two chains from the dark ground as he runs forward and jumps onto the Aphelion Knight's armor, stabbing the chains into his chest so he can hold onto them without falling off. He looks into both his brothers' eyes. I'm the reason we've all been suffering... I'm the fucking Hat Man! Black smoke rises up from the darkness inside Yuri and engulfs him. A tall, shadowy man with a hat stands in front of the Aphelion Knight. So tall that he matches him in height, letting go of the chains in the knight's armor and stepping back. His voice sounds like he's speaking from the abyss but it's still Yuri's voice. and I want my brothers back... The Hat Man watches as the ground breaks apart underneath the Aphelion Knight, the landscape giving away as a massive sunless monster breaks through the world. This monstrous entity looks like a giant abstract mass of metal and human flesh, covered in hundreds and hundreds of metal holes. It becomes apparent very quickly to everyone that the chains sticking to the Knight are coming out of those holes, this monster is the source of all those dark chains. This creature lets out of deafening roar before it sends every black chain outs of its body and wraps it around the knight in a storm of chains. They shred the remaining chunks of armor around the knight until it has nothing left protecting it. Omniance - Today at 6:17 PM Aphelion Knight: He lets out a double scream as his armor is torn from his body, almost like chunks of flesh, but through the scream his voice radiates outwards. Yuri! A rippling blast of violet light shines from from him as he struggles to cut through some of the chains, cleaving through them with sweeping motions. You are our shield! You are our sword! Crimson flames spiral up around him and form into an ethreal dragon that's latched onto his shoulders. You are the breath in our lungs- A focused beam of red light tears from the dragon's mouth and slashes through more of the chains. It whips its head around as the beam quickly grows in intensity, clearly becoming too powerful for it to aim accurately, and it slices through hundreds of the chains as they continue to rip apart the knight. You are the beating in our hearts- The dragon's beam tears through the top of the Fabian Mansion's tower, blasting it apart into burned shingles, and then the dragon's head whips around, sending the crimson beam out into the vast darkness, dividing distant piles of rubble and monstrous corpses. You are the reason we have waited so long! A high-pitched humming comes from the dragon, and suddenly the beam turns neon-blue, and it slashes down, cleaving through its own body and down through the knight itself, vertically splitting it in half, but also slicing down into the abyssal monster below. And here we linger at the end of time! Despite being slit in half the few remaining chunks of armor seem to have welded themselves together with the heat and the Knight isn't pulled apart. Footpaw - Today at 6:35 PM Yuri: He rushes forward through the darkness and reaches into the Aphelion Knight's armor before he becomes whole again, black smoke trailing off his coat as he reaches him. His voice still sounds like it's coming from a dark place. He has ahold of his brother's souls despite the melting armor causing him immense pain around his arm though the shadow man doesn't show it. I will never give up on either of you... until my last breath leaves my body I will keep fighting to keep both of you safe. He starts pulling their souls out of the broken armor. Power means nothing to me anymore... my family is all that matters and I will never hurt any of you again! The dark world around them or even the entire dimension starts to tremble as Yuri speaks his words.(edited) Omniance - Today at 6:41 PM Aphelion Knight: The armor starts to buckle, and the hilts of the swords shatter and the heart and skull pull up into the knight's hollowed arms. Eee... Urr... EEe... The knight, losing its intelligence, raises one of its now broken swords and slashes it down through one of Yuri's arms, cutting it off in an attempt to stop him. Footpaw - Today at 6:54 PM The Hat Man: He watches as his massive shadowy arm falls off and turns into black smoke that flies away into the wind. The shadowy figure slowly looks back up at Yuri's brothers. ...You.... He glares into their eyes as concentrates with will power alone to keep his existance together, the world trembling harder as he starts to shake. ....All of you... He tries to remember the day Nemo and Lucas died but they never did. ...... Will......ssssssuuuuffffffeeeeerrrrrrrrrr............. The Hat Man's face falls apart into black smoke as his entire form falls apart into black smoke that turns to nothing in the black atmosphere. Out of the tall shadowy figure, Yuri's normal body falls out and hits the ground on the floor. Omniance - Today at 7:02 PM Aphelion Knight: ...EEE-UURR-EEE! Nemo+Lucas's face vanishes into the same black smoke, and the knight falls forwards shatters into dust, a pulsing red heart and a black skull with a blue sheen landing on Yuri's chest. Rava: He quickly runs up and grabs the blue skull. Even though he's possessing Nemo's body to keep it alive, it's obvious that he isn't supposed to be doing something like this, as the skin starts to droop under his eyes, like it's falling off his skull. He burns a hole into his own chest and shovers the merchandice into it. A shock of blue like tears through Nemo's body, illuminating his bones for a second, like a cartoon that's been struck by lightning. Nemo: The skin on his face immediately pulls back into place and he stumbles around for a moment as some of his joints loudly crack back together, almost liek Rava wasn't using his body in motions he should've. He looks down at Yuri. Rava: I think we should leave! He looks over at Trent. Nemo: He picks up the heart from Yuri's chest, looking at it for a moment before shoving it into the same spot Rava shoved his merchandice a moment ago. Footpaw - Today at 7:07 PM Trent: How?! He runs up to Rava and Nemo. Yuri: Pieces of the dark sky start cracking and falling apart, giant chunks of the dark atmosphere hitting the landscape in the distance and revealing a blue sky behind the darkness. It shines down on all of them. Teleport... us....(edited) Omniance - Today at 7:08 PM Nemo: He he blinks his eyes slowly, and puts his hand to his head. ...To... Where? Rava: He looks up at the sky, seeing blue shining through. Footpaw - Today at 7:09 PM The large manor behind all of them starts to fall apart, as if it was aging thousands of years in only a matter of moments. Trent: Coty! He looks back towards the house. Omniance - Today at 7:18 PM Coty: He leaps out of a window and hits the ground rolling. What in the fuck?! He gets to his feet, despite he scrapped up with glass lodged in his arm and holds his rifle to his chest as he runs towards them. The backpack with the sunlight falls off as the straps rip. He looks back, wondering if he should grab it, but just keeps running to get to them. Nemo: Despite the chaos around them, he looks down at his hand, flipping it over and feeling confused. What did you do? Rava: Nemo! Nemo: He snaps out of it and looks at Rava. I got it! He holds his hand up and fire flies up into the air like a flare, it sends down a beam that etches a long ring into the crumbling dirt. His expression changes and he looks around. I know this rune-It immediately changes again. Then help me-He turns and fire screams from his mouth and burns the black dirt into heated glass as the plasma from above etches a cleaner rune into it. Afer a moment the rune flares with unnatural light. Coty: He jumps, leaping over the hot lines of the run and dives, like a quarterback leaping for a touchdown, and slide into place. Nemo: He suddenly stops breathing fire and takes another breath. Wake! The light from the rune flares brighter and a wall of blue light rises up in a ring around them, only for it to immediately vanish and be replaced with the parking lot of the run down Wake Motel.